<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He never forgets a face by EWM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276898">He never forgets a face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM'>EWM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and broken bones, Character Death, Charlie Robinson haunts mac, Drowning, Explosions, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Heavy Angst, Insomnia, Mac feeling guilty over those he failed, Mac tormented by ghosts, Major character death - Freeform, Survivor Guilt, Zoe Kimura haunts Mac, serious survivor guilt, they all do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mac tries to sleep, faces from his past come to torment him</p><p>The prompt was Insomnia</p><p>This is super depressing so if this isn't your bag, I'd say skip!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pena and MacGyver, Angus MacGyver &amp; Charlie Robinson (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver &amp; James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver and his mom, Gwen Hayes and Angus MacGyver, Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Zoe Kimura/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He never forgets a face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac sat in that horrible white box with his knees up to his chin. God he was tired, he would have given anything to fall asleep and be dead to the world for a while. His whole body was aching…but every time he shut his eyes…they came.</p><p>First it was his father…</p><p>His father’s face was half gone, Mac could see bits of bones sticking out and the now dark blood congealed and stained on his dad’s shoulder. There was a jagged rip in his clothes. He looked down at Mac cowering in a corner</p><p>“You always disappointed me you know. I told you once that you reminded me of your mother and that’s true…but the worst part is. You were a pale imitation of her. You remain so, you lack her brilliance, her kindness, you always make the wrong choice…She would have rescued me. She would have found a way to get me out. I died because of you…”</p><p>Then it was Charlie…</p><p>Charlie’s limbs looked wrong, broken and at bizarre angles. His face was intact bar a bloody gash across his cheek..</p><p>“I had a kid on the way Mac. Did I tell you? Me and Marie were keeping it a secret because it had been hard to get pregnant. We were going to name her Anna after my mom. But then you…you and your mess. Your dad’s mess….you took that all away from me. Because you couldn’t figure it out! Because you couldn’t figure out a way to fix it. Because your brilliance failed you…being your friend Mac. It cost me my life…it cost my daughter her father. She’ll never know me because of you….”</p><p>Then it was Zoe..</p><p>Zoe made a strange squelching noise when she moved closer to him. When she ran her fingers over his hand, her skin was cold. Her hair was wet and she was ice white, with strange blue marks on her lips and cheeks. Her eyes were wide and accusatory.</p><p>“I only did what I did because I was trying to be brave like you. Like I thought you would have wanted…but I was petrified. It was agony…do you know what drowning is like? And the water was ice-cold. I choked and shook at the same time….It took a long time. After the camera went off…I was alone in the dark and the cold because of you…because of you…”</p><p>Then there was Lasky...</p><p>He didn’t look any different, strangely enough. He was still in the same uniform he was wearing the day he died. The day Mac took his life….</p><p>“I was your back up…because you couldn’t fix it. I was your way out, I gave you an easy way out. Kill one man to save thousands? That’s how you justify it right? I hope you sleep better thinking that. It was painful you know?…You didn’t hear me screaming on the monitor…But I did. But hell you saved a city, you’re hero! There’s one thing you shouldn’t forget...you’re a murderer MacGyver. I died because of you….”</p><p>Then his aunt...</p><p>She still had her glasses on, but chunks of her long blond hair were missing, sections had been burned away. There was a horrible smell about her, she seemed to have a permanent cloud of smoke swirling around her…</p><p>“Angus…knowing you cost me my life, my purpose. You opened my eyes…but you didn’t sacrifice anything…I saved you because that’s what  my sister would have wanted. She loved you so much. She would never have forgiven me if I’d let her only son die, if it had been my choice, I would have left you to burn. But Ellen she would have hated it…I burned to death because of you…”</p><p>The Pena...</p><p>Parts of his face were on fire, one of his hands was missing. He was still in the EOD armour that they all used to wear</p><p>“Mac you were so brilliant…you were one of the best EOD’s I ever met. But that all came to nothing…..I took the bomb that was meant for you? Because you couldn’t fix a robot? I sometimes wonder what my daughter is like…I’d like to have been a dad. It probably would have made me soft, but you who cares? I guess we’ll never know….I died because of you…because you didn’t do your job right…”</p><p>Then possibly the worst of all  was Jack.</p><p>Dalton stood over him, his face was covered with blood. The crimson trail extended down his neck and over his chest. There a whole series of gun shot wounds in his chest, shrapnel injuries. He would kneel next to Mac</p><p>“Kid…I gotta to say you let me down. You should have been with me, we should have been fighting Kovacs together! Why weren’t you with me? If it had been us, you would have disarmed the bomb, I would have gotten the civilians out. But no, you weren’t there, you left me and for what? I was going in blind without my partner. I died because of you….”</p><p>Sometimes Mac tried to crawl away from them. He would push himself into the centre of the white box and shut his eyes. He would put his arms over his head. But then just encircled him repeating their stories over and over again. Their voices continued on, it was a horrifying nursery rhyme on repeat “I died because of you…why weren’t you there?....you failed…I died because of you.”</p><p>The worst part of it was Mac knew they were right. The list of people he had lost because of the number of times he failed, hadn’t made the right call was getting longer and longer. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep going, pushing all the souls down. He knew the rest of his family, those who remained would leave eventually. They had to otherwise they would die too, part of Mac hoped they would. If Riley, Bozer, Desi and Matty left him…he would be free…he wouldn’t have to contend with any more ghosts….they could go and live happy lives, long lives. They could leave him alone in his white box to try and do penance for all  those he had failed….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>